The Ways of Friendship
by kenihiko
Summary: academy days, someone has pulled a nasty prank on ukitake and shunsui's not happy.  shun/uki fic.


**_A/N: shunsui/ukitake, academy days. _**

**_a bad prank is pulled on ukitake and shunsui's not very happy about it. _**

**_warning: guys kissing, language, and some violence._**

**_i do not own the characters of this story, all mistakes are mine alone._**

**_

* * *

_**

The ways of friendship

They were in their final year at the academy so one would think that the pranks against the sometimes vulnerable Ukitake would have abated a long time ago. But that hadn't happened as of yet, as Shunsui found out when he returned to the camp, after finishing patrol rounds.

Jyuushiro was pressed up to the base of a large tree, knees hugged tightly to his chest as he valiantly tried to stem off the chill in the air. His blanket: hung over a nearby bush was dripping with a lazy rhythm against the bare ground.

"Oi Jyuu...what happened?"

Ukitake's head raised marginally. "It...umm...accidentally got wet."

"Now how the hell did that happen?" Shunsui's voice had a half scolding tone to it. He was answered with a small shrug. "So why didn't you ask for a spare from the supply tent?"

"I did Shun," the white head hung low once more.

"And?" he pulled his own blanket from the heavy travel pack and draped it over his shivering friend.

"They said there weren't any spares." Jyuushiro Ukitake gratefully pulled the blanket around his body and even went so far as to pull it over his head, leaving only his eyes visible.

"I see," Shunsui Kyoraku had doubts that was actually a fact. Glancing toward the supply tent he was appalled to see who had been put in charge.

They were nasty thugs, resorting to pranks that hurt those who were the victims, not the harmless pranks that Shunsui and Jyuushiro sometimes played on their fellow students. Of course they weren't the only pranksters but this particular group were vicious. Their names were, Yuusuke, Yumi, Yuki, and Tsukasa, more commonly known as the "Y's" for short.

Not very many people could tolerate being near them. And the instructors dearly wanted to catch them in the act for that was the only way to put an end to their malicious behavior. Up until now there was no actual evidence that they were the ones who caused harm, so there was no way to prosecute them officially.

Shunsui sighed deeply, it was well known that Ukitake could become very ill if left overexposed to the harsh elements, which was most likely why his blanket had the unfortunate accident. And why his request for a spare had been denied flatly.

They were unaware what he was capable of when he draped a friendly arm across the leader's shoulder.

Ukitake watched with a mixture of surprise and awe when he saw Shunsui kick into action. It all happened so fast, he'd be hard pressed to give an account of what had just taken place. Shunsui was standing and the gang was sprawled on the ground clutching at various injured body parts.

The camp leader: a old war veteran and survival instructor, along with Captain-Commander Yamamato approached the carnage.

"Cadet Kyoraku? What happened here?" the old man's tone was almost dangerous, "I trust you have an excuse for your behavior"

Shunsui allowed a lopsided smirk to cross his face, "Well sir it was the darnedest thing," he pointed to the gangs leader, "For some odd reason he just seemed compelled to ram his face repeatedly onto my fist," he spread his hands wide, "I have no explanation for it."

"I see! That is troublesome"

Pointing to the second downed man Shunsui continued, "Now him... that was pure accident," the smile widened, "There I was cleaning my fist and somehow it just went off, I'm afraid I might have accidentally broken the poor fellows nose."

"What a horrible thing to have happened," the instructor chimed in.

"Indeed," Yamamato added.

"Now these two lad," he indicated the last two combatants "Them I've gotta thank personally, you see I developed this horrid muscle spasm in my leg and they generously placed their groins in harms way to make sure the leg stopped."

Jyuushiro had pulled the blanket so tightly around himself to keep from laughing out loud that he was quite nearly suffocating.

Captain-Commander Yamamato opened his eyes: as he did when he was being serious, "I expect that when we return to the academy grounds you will make sure that you have those spasms looked at.

I do not want one of my students to be suffering from some unknown ailment." allowing his eyes to close again he nodded at Shunsui and the instructor, then patted Jyuushiro's head as he passed.

One of the thugs began to moan loudly and Shunsui's foot flashed out, landing a solid kick to the side. The kid stopped moaning and began to draw short wheezing breaths.

"Oops! How 'bout that my foot slipped too."

"Cadet...you," the instructor drawled out. "You really need to have those involuntary spasms looked at by a competent medical personnel. Honestly, you kids are gonna be the death of me." he walked away, shaking his head the whole time.

Shunsui rooted through the supply tent in search for one of the spare blankets, after several minutes of unsuccessful hunting he came to the conclusion that: there were in fact no extras, because they hadn't been packed, or that the "Y's" had disposed of them at some point along the hike.

Sighing he returned to Jyuushiro's side, abruptly pulling his blanket off his best friend.

"Shun?" Ukitake blinked at him in confusion.

"Hush," Shunsui sat on the ground, back against the tree. "Looks like we're sharing, it's a win-win situation."

Ukitake blushed deeply, "That's not very appropriate Shunsui,"

"You'd rather freeze?"

"Well no, but..."

"Speaking of butt's, sit yours down here," he patted his lap then opened his arms. "We are friends, and friends share."

A very nervous chuckle came from Ukitake, "Geez, I don't know. What if someone sees us?"

"So?"

"Well what would they think?"

Shunsui shrugged, "Don't care! My only concern is getting you warm and keeping you that way. Who the hell cares what anyone else thinks."

"You really have no shame Shunsui Kyoraku"

"Not where you're concerned I don't." he patted his lap once more, "Now sit your ass down or do I have to come over there and grab you, making a bigger scene and possibly showing everyone the full extent of our relationship?"

Ukitake gulped and immediately sat on his large friends lap. "You're pretty brutal when you wanna be."

Again Shunsui shrugged, "I do what I gotta do," he pulled the blanket tightly around them both.

"So what about them?" Jyuushiro pointed at the other students on the ground; the ones Shunsui had 'taken care of'.

"What about 'em?" Shunsui's eyebrow arched upward. "You worried about 'em?"

Ukitake nodded, "They're hurt and laying on the cold ground."

"Not my problem." Shunsui stated flatly, "But I suppose we could always throw your nice wet blanket over 'em."

"Shunsui!" Ukitake chided, "That's not very nice."

"Only you would be so concerned about someone who tried to harm you, you're too nice even for your own good Jyuu-chan. But I'm not gonna do a thing about them, sorry, I really can't care about what happens to those four, they get what ever they deserve."

Realizing this was a battle he was going to lose Jyuushiro Ukitake became quiet and simply rested against Shunsui. "Wow you really are nice and warm Shunsui"

"It's all that lovely exercise, ya know the muscle spasms and all." he yelped when Ukitake pinched him.

"Don't be so proud of beating someone up like that." he place a hand over Shunsui's mouth when he felt the man was about to say something, "And don't get all poetic about coming to my rescue, you dope."

"Can't help it, I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Yeah you're hopeless alright."

They grinned at each other.

"Shunsui, you're awful,"

"Yeah I am."

"You're not suppose to be happy about that." Ukitake frowned.

"Hey when you're right you're right. How can I not agree with you?" Shunsui was still grinning. "I'm just happy to have you here in my arms. Wanna make out?"

Ukitake sighed and attempted to push away a bit. "Shun! No."

Shunsui pouted, "But it's just so much fun and we have the perfect opportunity right now."

"And there's such a big chance of being found out." Ukitake added, just to prove a point.

"You're just gonna ruin all my fun today aren't you?"

"So beating people to a bloody pulp is fun?"

"It can have a wonderful cathartic effect."

"And people think you're so laid back and peaceful." Ukitake shook his head.

Shunsui let out a low chuckle, "I hate fighting, but if push comes to shove I will fight back, especially where you're concerned."

"My hero," Ukitake deadpanned sarcastically. "Don't fight for my sake,"

"Wow! You really are determined to kill almost all the fun in my life."

"To keep you from getting too full of yourself, then yes that's exactly what I'll do."

"Meanie," Shunsui hugged Jyuushiro tightly. "Well if that's the way it's gotta be, then so be it."

"That's the way it is,"

Throwing his head back, Shunsui let out a loud barking laugh. "I'm not the only brutal one here, eh Jyuu-chan?"

Blinking with surprise Ukitake wiggled his way around to line up face to face with his best friend. "You're right! I think this is the perfect time to make out."

Shunsui was so enthralled with the idea he failed to notice the balled up fist until it met his arm.

"Oops! My hand slipped." Ukitake's eyes had a mischievous shine in them.

"OW! JYUUSHIRO THAT FUCKING HURT," Shunsui roared.

"Muscle spasms must be contagious," feigning innocence, Jyuushiro rested his head on Shunsui's shoulder. "You know what...i do feel better, thanks for the terrific work-out advice Kyoraku"

"You don't fight fair, Ukitake"

"What are friends for," it was more statement than question.

"We're back to that?" Shunsui questioned. "Shall we put that to the test?" a huge grin crossed the handsome face. "Lets make out Jyuu-chan"

Ukitake could only stare. "You're the worst."

"Yeah I am,"

"You're not supposed to agree with that."

"Yeah you're right."

"Stop. Shunsui just stop," he leaned forward and kissed him. When he pulled away Shunsui was grinning broadly. Ukitake felt like smacking his forehead in frustration. "You had that all planned out didn't you?"

Shifting his eyes to the side, Shunsui tried to sidestep the question completely. "I've no idea what you're talking about,"

"Oh you know that whole holding me on your lap, lets make out, friendship thing."

"Oh! You wanna make out? Sure, sounds fun, what are friends for after all."

Ukitake merely sighed. This conversation could go on forever.


End file.
